For the Worst
by kous824
Summary: It isn't bad being ordinary... or is it? A peculiar Doctor with a wide smile and green eyes will clarify it. AU. Whotalia.


[[I got this plot bunny of Whotalia when I was about to take a nap hehe, and I notice almost everyone had their own Whotalia version. I just want to write and share mine's!  
Also I am not sure about the category. So if this categorized as "crossover" then please warn me.

Warning: because I am not a native, prepare for grammar fail everywhere! I usually use past-perfect sentences, this fic is the first time I use present tenses!

Hetalia isnt mine. Doctor Who also belong to BBC.]]

I keep dreaming of a man with green forest-like eyes, brunette with curls hair, sun-kissed skin and a smile which is bright as the sun shine. It's like I have met him before, but I never. It's only in the dreams. But how's that possible?

I wake up with the sound of my small square alarm besides me. With a little groan I set it off then get up, throwing the bed sheets away. It's not like I am not an early-morning type of a person, it's worse than that, I have to face another day. Another but same dim room, crowded streets, stressful work and laggy atmosphere. Yes, I have to go to work, I have to get back behind the tables and doing the same stuff allover again.

I don't have time to watch the telly. Useless square box that's included on the flat fee. I prefer to read the newspapers which are free to get. So I eat my breakfast while reading yesterday's newspaper which I have yet read. Everything's quiet and calm. I am not a lonely old man, I am still young, 21 years old that is. I have been living alone since I left my parents for university in London. In my life I have only known a few people. But that doesn't mean I am lonely. Probably a little.

After that breakfast –other people might jut call that a snack- I left for work.

"Good morning, Arthur!"

After I locked the door I don't left right away.

"Morning, Marie!" I return her smile that I believe not as warm as her's. She's Marie Peeters and she's just living 2 doors away.

"Ready for work this early? I love hard-working man!"

I chuckle, gripping my work-bag a little too tight.

"You're not in a hurry are you?" she opens her bag and taking out a pile, of which I know those are newspapers. "I just did a little shopping, and I passed a newpaper stand so maybe it's not bad to take some and give it to you!"

I look at the newspapers that seem like every free newspaper out there are on her hands. "No, it's not bad at all!"

"I am glad then!" she gives it all to me, I carefully receive it.

"Thank you, Marie!"

"No need! I am happy whenever I am able to help you even in the slightest way!" she smiles again and my heart flutters. I usually take the newspapers by myself on the stall just infront of the building before I got into my car.

"Well, see you later after work then!" she waves her hand.

"Yes! See you!"

She gives a giggle before leaving me to continue her way to her flat.

I keep looking at her until she reaches the door. Yes I fancy her. Her bright green eyes and her golden hair that makes mine looks shameful. She's been my neighbour since I worked at the company I am assigned to, and yes I look forward to meet her everytime. She's the only reason why I stayed on the town and boring office. Our neighbourhood relationship has been quiet a time but I doubt she can see me. Like I am able to give her hints. I couldn't do that. I never good at pouring out my emotions.

I am lucky enough that I am brilliant. I received a scholarship for university and I had been assigned to the work place easily when everyone working hard for it. Well it's not like I don't work hard. I _always_ work hard. Even though I don't know what's the reason behind it.

I drive my Ford to the streets which instantly become crowded. After 15 minutes or so I could see the building of my office. It's simple actually, I just need to turn and park my car, but a man standing on my way. I stopped my car right infront of him, I can see the smile on his face, creepy.

"Excuse me, do you know where's Daily Mail?" he approaches my side of window.

"Right around the corner!"

"Thank you!"

He left right away. I frown and shout at myself, what the hell was that. Strange bloke with strange smile. I shrug it off and then begin the same activity I had done for almost a year.

(********)

"Would you check on it? We can't trust the internet!" said my work-mate.

"Since I am still young, yes I'll do it."

"Thanks boss!"

I am not anyone's boss here.

"Want accompany?" said the other.

"No need! I'll be back right away!"

"That's our young boss!"

Because I prefer not to be behind the desk all the time, I always take the rough jobs.

So then I drive to the St James library to get the needed research.

In minutes I had looked for the books, for yes it shouldn't be that hard. Then there's a small thump in the shelves next to me. Then I see books had fallen into the ground. I sigh and as a good Britishmen I come to help whoever the person with the books.

"We should clean this quick or the employee will see.."

"Why?"

"Because it will bring tr-" I startle to see the person before me. The bloke with the eerie smile, earlier in the morning! "You again!"

He blinks, his eyes wide, then he smiles, the same smile again "Yes! You remember!"

As I stare at him, I realise that his smile isn't eerie nor creepy.

"Of course I remember!" I huff then arrange the book to the shelves.

"You're nice!"

I am not. This bloke seems older than me but the way he talks, very child like.

"I was searching for something!"

"I know!"

"How do you know? You're a psychic?"

And his accent is also strange, I bet he's a newcomer or something.

I sigh and not answering.

After it's all tidy, I left him without saying anything, nor do I want to become friendly to a stranger. I finally get the books I want, the rest is just to study it with my work-mates.

"Are you hungry?"

That smiling bloke again now halting me in the entrace. I cross my thick eyebrows.

"My treat!" he smiles again.

I am starting to like it, the smile that is, without my knowing.

(*******)

It's pretty normal, two blokes going out for lunch.

"Nice car!"

I snort, I have the most common car in Britain.

"How old are you?"

"21"

"I see,"

Then I questioned why the hell did I said that? Such personal thing shouldn't be given to stranger. Then why I gave it right away?

The smiling bloke doesn't seem to question anymore so I take us to the cafe near the office.

We arrived and get outside. I quickly lock the car and go inside, well I was about to do that if the smiling bloke are not moving from his stand.

"What are you looking at?" I asked while staring the same direction as he is.

He doesn't answer immediately, about 3 seconds later he finally looks away and giving his smile again. "Nothing! I am hungry!"

I am not a guy with many question so I shrug it off, again.

When we're eating our fish and chips, he finally asks for my name. I give it in purpose I can know his name.

"What Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor! Call me Doctor!"

I can't believe this stupid looking bloke is a Doctor!

"Where did you come from?"

"Not here!"

"Spain? South America?" I guessed because he has tan skin and brown locks which has the same feature as common Latinos.

"Probably."

I don't give another question because I think he's reluctant to share that. Great, I share everything easily such as personal to him while he doesn't return anything.

"Duck!"

"What?"

"Duck! I said!"

He brings me down, my nose nearly hit the meal I was eating. I was about to snarl until there was a loud crashing voice near me, then I feel a blood running of my neck. Not just that, everything starts like a chaos, woman screaming, sounds of tables and chairs hitting each other and loud footsteps.

"I know you're hurt Arthur, but I need your help now!"

My head feels light and all but I agree to help him. He is throwing chairs and plates to something, someone, I can't figure out because my vision is blurred. I also do the same stuff to that direction.

"Now lets get out!"

He suddenly grabs my arm and then we run together out of the place. I have the time to look back at it and I am shocked to see the cafe almost destroyed.

"How's the wound Arthur?" We finally in front of the car, and on the street I can see police coming.

"It's okay," It's not really a big wound but I am sure I need to stay still for a bit.

"Then get yourself to be cured."

"You're leaving me?"

"Yes, I have to go back at the place! I am sorry!" like before, he lets go of my arm and turns around to leave.

"Then what was it? It's not terrorist right?" I shouted.

"No!" he mumbles for a bit then continues, "You really need to get out of this place!"

No more questioning. I get inside of my car then drive it away from the place, also away from my office. The destination is to my flat. Far from there. I really just obey what he had told me. The strange stupid smiling Doctor. What was that happened to us? Will he be okay? Will I ever meet him again?

(*******)

I arrive at my flat and quickly cover the wound with small bandage. Before that I clean it first of course, then knowing that the thing that wounded me are glass. Then I recall and confirm that it is indeed, the sound of crashing earlier was the breaking of the cafe's window. That thing started all the chaos.

After covering up, I called my office of the accident. They understood and allow me to rest. Though, even they're nice, I prefer not to sleep, aside my head hurt for leaning, I am fine. I decided to work. Taking out all the books earlier, I then start working on the research. Thanks for it makes me to forget about what had happened for a while. I am so focused on my work, until I notice it is late and someone's at the door, ringing the bell.

Aside from Marie and my work-mates, I don't know anyone. All my guess were wrong because the one behind my door isn't any of them. It's someone else that I had encounter this morning, and with me at the library, also lunch together, until it was ruined by an attack of something I didn't recognise; It's the Doctor.

"Good evening, Arthur!"

"What the hell? Why are you here?" I quickly responded.

"Wow I don't know you have a sharp tongue."

I snarl, means 'now you know'.

"I don't know you have a nice place too!" without my permission he walks inside, strangely I step away and let him.

"What and how come you know my place!"

"Your card, remember!"

I recall for a moment and he's right.

"Hmmm!"

What is it this time.

"I think these made you forgetful!" he points at my work on the table.

"Yes you're right. What do you want now, a reward?"

He chuckles. He seems he likes it, to chuckle. That strange but friendly chuckle. "What are you, Arthur?"

"A scientist." I simply answered.

"A nice and hard-worker scientist! I like it!"

I wish I'd notice that my face turns a bit of red.

He doesn't ask more question and he doesn't seem to be leaving sooner as I see he's glancing on every inch of this flat.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

"To stay,"

"What?" I was about to accuse him of a thief who barges in houses.

"I talked to the owner. I live here now!"

I can't believe of what I hear. Moreover, my encounter to this man is unbelievable itself! He's a strange bloke with a brilliant smile and melodious chuckle and accent, tall, tan and messy hair with eyes full of curiosity... and he's going to be my flat mate?

"You're lying! Where's your stuff then?"

"My stuff?" he blinks as if just heard the strangest thing on earth, "Ohh right my stuff! Still at my TARDIS!"

Now's my turn to blink. Does he mean his car?

"I'll get it!" he walks to the door.

I stand still. Registering all the things to my mind. The Doctor, even with the stupid face seems serious about it. So he's going to live with me? For I, who always live alone? But why should be him?

"Doctor!" I make my way to follow him, but then I bump into him.

He was standing infront of the door, "It seems like we have a visitor!"

(******)

I look above his shoulder and spot the golden familar locks. The visitor that Doctor meant is Marie!

I quickly make myself through the Doctor and then greet her, "Marie! Good evening!" a smile on my face.

She smiles back and looks up at me that seems very slowly, "Arthur! I heard you were hurt!" she exclaims, oddly I don't spot any worry in her voice.

"Yes! But I am fine now!"

"You're not! Let me see your wound!"

I then gesture her to come in, she quickly does so. Unlike what he had said, the Doctor stands still at the door.

(********)

Marie, for what I see the most wonderful woman in the whole universe, doesn't come often to my flat. More like I refuse because of the messy, after-war like room. Yes, I am ashamed but I never had the time to clean up, as I a young man living alone and prefer work than anything.

"Let me see the wound!"

We're not even in the living room yet but Marie asked the same question as before. I assume she's very worried, so not to let her worry more I approach her, near enough so she can check.

Marie as a good neighbour she always treats me her cooking and accompanies me when I am sick. She works as a nurse yes. Though because of my strong immunity and stubborn, I seldom get sick. When she gives away her cooking, it's just as close to the door. So those don't count as she visits often.

She reaches and touches behind my head and neck, very careful and soft. I don't remember the last time she touched me, but I do remember her warmth. We're just neighbours, there's no way she touches me or I touch her, moreover I never ever kissed her. Call me perverted but I really want to touch her, feels her skin and kisses her red lips. That's normal for a young men right?

Then it struck me that right now, she's in front of me, touching me, and very close. But can I touch back, embrace her? Never. But then I am surprised that she's holding me, she's also getting very close, our face just inches away. What does this mean? Can I embrace back and kiss her? She's just checking my wounds right? I am confused. I assume she might be very worried and hugs me, then, can I hug back?

My mind still full of confused thoughts until it stops because I sense something on my lips. It is warm, it is wet. Then my brain registered that this is Marie kissing me! I look like a shocked child but then desire decides that I should embrace her and kisses her back, whatever the reason is! Marie's kissing me now and I shouldn't waste that opportunity!

I thought it will only be a short for us being nothing than neighbours, but Marie doesn't let go. It's not a normal kiss as well because she takes her tongue out, reaching inside my mouth. I thought it would be a passionated kiss that's partners usually do, until I know very clear that this isn't right. She doesn't let go the kiss. I try to scream. Not because I am a virgin, I tried to scream because she hurts my wound! Digging her nails to it. I can feel it opened up again, and the bleeding sticking out from the bandage. As I struggle she digs her nails deeper, her other hand clenches my shoulder. I can't release myself.

I don't know what happens but I start to lose consciousness as I can't breathe and the wound on my head and neck goes deeper. Suddenly I heard a hard knock, I can feel her loosening, and then everything goes black.

(********)

I finally have my consciousness back, slowly opening my eyes. I can feel something soft bellow my head, then I immediately get up, surprised that I am in bed.

"I thought you would woke up a bit later,"

I now recognise the voice, for who that is the Doctor.

"Doctor, what happened?-" then I am surprised to see him holding Marie in his lap, "What are you doing to Marie?"

The Doctor doesn't move nor he gets away from Marie, "You're not very smart are you?"

He asked very lightly, ignoring my rising anger.

"She's not Marie, dumbo."

"N-not Marie?" I stuttered, eyes gone wide.

"Yes, I know it is still hurt for you, Arthur. Look at you, you're worst than before, would Marie did such a thing?"

I start to run the images that is what happening to me before I was unconcious. Then it struck me because yes, Marie did this to me.

"The real Marie wouldn't do such thing. She's a lovely lady I believe."

"She's magnificent, wonderful lady! Then what's that thing Doctor? What is in your lap?" my anger rising again. What is a thing that copies Marie and did the thing that Marie wouldn't ever do.

"A doll,"

"A doll?"

"A doll that copies Marie's physical body."

"How come Doctor? Where's the real Marie?! Is she in danger?"

"She's not in danger, but I believe she's not in where she supposed to be. You can say she's kidnapped."

Everything still confusing to me. But I decided to think about that later then get off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving Marie!"

The pain on my head still hurt but I won't let that be an obstacle nor the Doctor's worry. I can't let Marie in danger.

"Nice! Because I am going to do that!"

Surprised, he doesn't halt me! I stare at him in confuse.

"I have scanned her with my sonic screwdriver. I know where they keep Marie and everyone else!" he shows out what I believe his sonic screwdriver, then inserts it back in his Jacket.

I take my jacket as well then goes to him, waiting by the door.

I stare at him, it seems like he's going to enjoy what bad thing might get us.

"Doctor, may I ask you?"

"Who and what are you?"

(*******)

I didn't notice this earlier, but I finally do now, after that short sleep when I was unconcious. The Doctor looks like the person that had been in my dreams, for years, all this time. If the person's the Doctor, then it's not a mere dream, I must've met him somehow. But when? Why I just recognized him now?

[[Author notes:

Thanks for reading! I wrote this in English because I feel like it (I always write in Indonesian)!

I chose Antonio as the Doctor because I think he fits! You should read more so you can believe my word! And Arthur that soon to be the companion and all, it would be clearer on the next chapters.

I only wrote in Arthur's point of view (pov) in this chapter, next chapters wont be any (3rd party point of view).

If you watch BBC's Doctor Who since the 9th then you know what attacks Arthur and the Doctor (Antonio). I of course did a few changes because I don't remember in details, and I just want to write in my own way.

Again thanks for reading! I hope you look forward for the next chapter!]]


End file.
